The War for the Future
by Rymer
Summary: Naruto is a young boy full of dreams, but something involving his new friend and rival about to change it all. While a prophecy unleashes worlds are consumed in the darkness.Lots of animes,games,etc,mainly Naruto XO.
1. Treasured MemoriesFate of Regeneration

Hey guys, im reposting the story again... this may be a crossover but Naruto takes places in most so please review....This is Rymer speaking, please review even if you dont like it.

* * *

The War for the Future  
Chapter 1: Treasured Memories. A Fate of Regeneration 

It was a calm day at Riviera. The sun was up; the breeze was cool, so peaceful. Riviera was the name of a town near to the beach in a Bahamas Island. But for one reason or another it's inhabitants moved out to other towns, before anyone but a young 15–year-old boy realized, Rivera's population was 1 inhabitant: Rymer Daze.

He lived in a house nor cute nor special. A two-floor house made of resistant wood. But, what was a 15-year-old boy living in a house alone in the middle of nowhere? This is where our story begins. Rymer has been living there for a long time. Rymer wasn't tall nor short either; he had blond hair and sharp black eyes. He wasn't in bad shape cause living alone makes you strong. It's hard living like that, but his fate has been grateful to him letting him experience heroic adventures. His family tradition was to save people or the wounded, so they trained alone for years. But this Daze wasn't like that. He learned to use a sword when he was 10. He was alone but last month he found out that everybody has a fate. But know he thought about his past. Why did she always come to his mind?

Still what he didn't know was about to take place....

Rymer sat on a sofa. He was holding a card with his hands; it was the only thing he returned with himself, since his last adventure. And thinking about it Rymer thought about how much he lost...

Flashback:

A scene takes places in the ruins of a castle next to the sea. The sea was wide open and clear. The sun was setting. Those ruins stood firmly like if they didn't want to be blown away by the wind. Two figures stood up before what was a castle. A young boy and a young girl looked firmly at each other's eyes, like if they didn't want the other to move.

-Thanks Rymer, for all... your help.- said a sad female voice.

-Don't thank me! You also earned some credit.- replied Rymer.

-Rymer, sorry but I...but I need to leave. Like you, I want to fulfill my destiny; I need to find out what's on my mind... - she didn't end her phrase. Rymer kissed her softly and wrapped his arms around her. They stood there for a minute but for them it passed like a second.

-I understand. Follow your dreams, but remember we'll see again. – said Rymer leaving a small tear to come out of his eyelid.

The girl took her motorbike and followed the road to her dreams, erasing her trace with tears...

End of Flashback.

Rymer felt an empty space in his heart. He remembered that moment of sadness often. Those were his treasured memories. The memory of the only girl he had loved. The past beyond.

-Why did she had to go?- Rymer asked himself, knowing the answer.

Looking at the sea he imagined events of the past occurring once again. Was she worth all this, all the pain and suffering? The answer was Yes. "She's worth that and much more." Answered Rymer to his thoughts.

Living alone was good for him. He didn't had to yell at anybody, nor wait for someone, in fact he was always free. But he always dreamed to live with her though, she was so wonderful for him. Although Rymer remembered her at all times, he knew that she wouldn't come back.

-I just hope she's ok.- said Rymer.

Far away from the lonely Bahamas' Island, a group of dark presences reunite themselves in a black tower. The tower was huge, and it had been constructed in a far away island. But how long? It seems that this island doesn't exist in Rymer's world, but soon that will not matter. In a ceremony room the dark presences were standing still.

Soon a guy dressed with a black tunic appeared in front of all of them. Large white hair covered his back and his eyes were a mix of black and purple.

- Fellow partners, it seems that our plan to take over the worlds is going as we expected. Our comrades will make all the worlds suffer in a war with no winner, well that's if you think it their way. We'll be winners; cause in the end, the Regeneration of the Worlds will be put in effect. What is this Regeneration? An erase of this world and the others. To forget about the past and start building the future. I'll give you my word, I the Great...Dark Soul promises you, that the Regeneration will become true and we will rule over all.

Everybody in the room applauded. Dark smiles appeared in all the faces of the darkness beings. The Regeneration...

In a nearby forest a team of four people ran away from the castle. They seamed like spies but a closer look to them and foreheads protectors with strange symbols and dark clothes described them as ninjas not spies. One of them summoned a dimensional portal. His team followed the portal and they appeared in front of a blonde woman who was behind a desk. She was tall and worn a shirt with the word "gamble" printed on her back. She stood up.

- So what has it been? I want all the information now. – demanded the woman.

- Hokage-sama, we found out about their first plan. A war is coming to threat all the worlds not ours only. – said the leader of the squad.

-What are you planning to do, Dark Soul...? – asked the Hokage to herself. – Send the invitations, we need as many allies who believe our story.

-As you say. – answered the answer from the leader.

The squad left the office. The Hokage looked the sky as she wanted to find answers to a mysterious past that hid within every heart. What have they done in order to face this darkness?

The news spread to all the Konoha villagers. Anybody with enough brain deduced that the war was going to be dangerous and that they only had 2 options, one: hide, because they were too weak to fight for themselves or to fight. The preparations were made, and messengers were sent to other parts of that dimension, and many of them traveled into new dimensions.

Time was gold this time and they had to be prepared for anything. The greatest enemy raised. What will this dimension do? What will become of the worlds after the war? What is Rymer be capable of doing?

Answers to this, will be told in the next chapter:

Chapter 2: Shadow Enemies. Reunion of Allies.


	2. Shadow Enemies Reunion of Allies

Chapter 2: Shadow Enemies. Reunion of Allies.

Konoha was in red alert stage. Serious matters required serious changes. The Hokage permitted the Kinjutsu (Forbidden Techniques) for the battle. Whatever Dark Soul was planning it mustn't be good.

-Hokage-sama…- said a chuunin.- We have assembled new teams for the war. This time we'll have more help. Some of our messengers brought great news. The entire group who has returned accepted to fight alongside us. They will be arriving soon.

-Hearing good news is good, but if they don't come is the same. –answered the Hokage. She touched her blonde hair. –This town has too many troubles. Too handle them all, it's quite troublesome.

-Hokage-sama should I order the preparations of the genin? – asked the chuunin.

-Ok, it's true. Start strengthens all the genin and chuunin. This may be our last fight after all. – answered the Hokage. Tsunade, the Hokage, went out of her office. Followed outside by the chuunin, they both took different paths.

She took a walk around the mountains of the Hokages. But she wasn't alone. She saw Jiraiya, a white haired hermit of frogs, one of the sannin (3 Legendary Ninjas). He was sitting before the statues and watching them. The Hokage walked to him and stood up next to him.

-Jiraiya, you are thinking about Naruto? – asked Tsunade.

-…- Jiraiya didn't answer at first. He looked too concentrated and focused. But then he said – Tsunade, Naruto isn't my only worry. He will be fine he has a strong heart. He'll never fall to the darkness. Even if Kyubi acts, Naruto is too strong still.

-Yeah, I do believe the same. But that Uchiha Sasuke… He's another tale. He may be stronger now, but his contacts with Orochimaru made him even forget about his friends and village. Sasuke still hates Itachi. - said Tsunade.

-Sasuke must follow his heart. We have no right to mess with his feelings. Sakura told us before, about the darkness seal. He must fight to out power it. Just like Naruto defeated Kyubi. – said Jiraiya. – By the way, did you send an invitation to that Rymer kid? Naruto seems to have too much interest in him.

-Yes I did. But I can't tell if Dark has already summoned him, he'll be of too much trouble. –answered Tsunade looking serious.

They both continued talking as the sun was traveling in the sky. Midday was very hot at Konoha and many people wandered around in umbrellas and covered under the shadows of the buildings.

Uzumaki Naruto was out side of town. He observed the great doors to the Hidden Village of Leaf. One of his friends, the chuunin Naa Shikamaru noticed him. Shikamaru was one of the cleverest ninjas in Konoha, even if he didn't look that way, he was rather more lazy than active. Shikamaru latest mission was to regard the entrance of the allies in the main door. He saw Naruto and came near to him.

-Hey, Naruto, what are you doing this far from the town center? – asked Shikamaru.

-Hi, Shikamaru. I'm waiting for a certain person to come.- answered Naruto.

-That Daze boy is it? – asked Shikamaru.- Last time I checked he was on the list of allies who have been invited. He sure will come soon.

-It's not that. I want to be right here when he comes. I wanted to be a chuunin then I would be able to search for him tough. –replied Naruto.

-Then stay here all you want. Having company in this troublesome job is quite interesting. –said Shikamaru.

-Thanks, Shikamaru.- asked Naruto.

Konoha looked ready. A great welcome was being prepared for the guests. The Hokage was satisfied, even though this was only done due a crisis moment. "I just hope everything goes according to plan…" thought the Hokage.

Making a dimensional travel we look back again at Rymer Daze. At hi house in Riviera, Rymer received a visit of a messenger. She delivered an invitation to him and then she disappeared into smoke. The letter's envelope was marked with the sign of Konoha. Rymer opened and read it quickly. He fast understood what was going on. In one hour Rymer had all the stuff he could need.

-Adventures, I'm off to you again…- said him.

He went out of his house. But suddenly another envelope fell from the sky. The symbol was the seal of Orichalcus. The letter said:

Dear Rymer,

Sorry if this doesn't get to you soon. Hello Rymer. I'm Dark Soul, don't get intimidated by my name. By the present I would like you to join forces with me. With your power alongside ours we could make ourselves rulers of all the worlds there are. You could be granted any wish. Remember your most desired wish. Remember I hold the answers for your confusion. Therefore I'll want you to join forces with me. And I send you also the key to your victory. In the past it may have not been of your liking but in the end I know you'll get used to it.

Rymer looked inside the envelope, there was a card in there. The Seal of Orichalcus. Rymer looked shocked, who was this Dark Soul? He didn't pay attention to the PS.

Ps: Rymer, don't try to get rid of the card, it will follow you anywhere you go…

Rymer threw the card to the road and continued walking. His memories about the seal of Orichalcus weren't pleasuring. He couldn't even think of using that card. Now he had to forget about Dark Soul and go to Konoha. He was being expected to go. And he knew anyone called Dark Soul couldn't be the best ally to join forces with. He followed a tiny road into the forest as the invitation told.

-You came after all. – said a young female voice.

Rymer looked up and saw the messenger in a tree. She had short pink hair and green eyes. She looked up to him. Rymer stood there. – So what do I have to do? – asked Rymer.

-How impolite, Rymer. Don't you remember me? – said the girl waving her pink short hair.

-'Course I do Sakura-san. But we are in a hurry now, aren't we? – said Rymer.

-You are right. And Naruto is waiting for you. – said Sakura. She made some hand seals with a roll of parchment. She opened a drift in time space so they could travel into Konoha.

Naruto looked up to the sky. Shikamaru's turn was about to end. Sunset was happening now and they both looked at it in shock. Truly it was a beautiful spectacle. Soon a circle of lightning started to form in front of them. It took form rapidly. Lightning strikes came out of the concentration. Shikamaru walked near the portal. Shikamaru's hair waved before touching the portal in order to make it disappear.Then two figures came out of it. One a young girl by the name of Haruno Sakura, and the other Rymer Daze. Naruto stood up and viewed Rymer.

-Welcome to Konoha, Rymer-san – said Shikamaru shaking his hand.

-Hope you stay here and well. – said Sakura smiling.

Naruto came closer

–You came.- said Naruto seriously.

-Yes…- said Rymer looking at Naruto. Then they both handshake determined to see how this was going to end.

The Sun set down in the darkness dimension. Dark Soul was having trouble finding more allies to join forces with. But it didn't matter. After all he possessed the great power of the Orichalcus. Anyone would destroy him now.

-Sir we have news about Rymer Daze. He reached Konoha already.- communicated him a soldier.

-They don't lose time. But I know that the Orichalcus is with Rymer. I know that deep in his pocket lies down the card that will lead him to me. And once he uses it, I'll know how strong he has gotten. The seal makes people act like they are in their hearts. I know Rymer's heart is full of vengeance; he wants to kill me even if he doesn't know who I am. I sense it. The Orichalcus will eat his soul and terminate once and for all with his existence. – said Dark laughing.

-Master, the other one has been reported. But she has no intention to join forces with us nor against us.- said the soldier.

-That was predictable; she has always run away from the darkness. But she can't do it anymore. Cause she has too darkness in her heart. I'll prepare the perfect bait. Soon the Rymer and his little crush are going to meet once again…- he said finally with a sinister laugh.

-Master, Orochimaru and Yami Marik want to talk with you. – informed the soldier.

-Thanks Alistair, I'll receive them both now.- said Dark Soul.

Outside the Dark castle, dark beings ran freely and trained for their battle. The army was going to attack from several points and that meant each point needed a supervisor. So they joined in groups in order to train with the one who is charge of them all.

Orochimaru was outside the castle with Yami Marik, they were waiting to talk with Dark Soul.

-Hey, Orochimaru. - said Yami Marik – Why are you here? Why did you decided to join the Darkness?

-My reasons are true; I want Sasuke-kun to return to me. The Orichalcus stone is the best tool. –answered Orochimaru simply. – But still I want to crush Konoha into little pieces and kill Tsunade. You?

-Time has never been better to return from the Shadow Realm. This time the new Pharaoh will arise. Once Yami returns into the darkness my plan will be completed. That's what I want to talk to Dark. I want to go to Domino City, Yugi's world first. –answered Yami Marik.

-What a coincidence? I want to crush Konoha first too. I guess we will work separate ways.

-Really, but in the end, the world will shake in fear with the only mentioning of us. – said Yami Marik.

The castle door opened. Alister made them pass. They followed Alister to Dark Soul's common hall. A thunder clashed in front of them when they entered. It transformed into Dark Soul.

-Well gentlemen, it's time to talk…- said Dark Soul.

The big arena was set up for the reunion. Heroes from distant lands have joined in the same place. Rymer saw most of his all time adventure friends: Inuyasha, the beast man, Kinomoto Sakura, the master of the Sakura Cards, Hurameshi Yusuke, Spirit Detective of the Spiritual World, and so on. As far as he could see all of them belonged to the Anime Dimension. This was going to be hard, Rymer thought if these are the only who accepted then Dark Soul most have all the other worlds with him. The place wasn't the right setting, Rymer thought. But he talked to all his old friends. Yusuke had learned many new techniques. He wanted to show them of there but he knew it wasn't the right moment. Sakura still laughed at him. Sakura told him about the powers to combine special cards into one. Also she had become more agile and strong. Inuyasha told him about how his quest was going on. Still he couldn't find the worlds to tell that Kagome was annoying. But they didn't know the reason of the war. After all they were invited there to know about it.

Rymer searched the whole crowd for one single face, the face he saw for the last time a month ago… But it was useless. How can she be there?

Then the Hokage stood up and ordered silence. Everyone looked to the Hokage waiting for a message.

-Fellow partners, friends for all time, we have summoned you in order to defend all of your worlds and destroy the menace for all of us and our loved ones: Dark Soul. In order to do this we had to call you. Expect good relations between everyone, this is a great opportunity to strengthen our friendship bonds. This won't be the last time someone will try to erase what we once knew as life, we must be prepared. Therefore I would like you to present a plan to win this war for our future...

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the cliffhanger, but I had to make it interesting. I'm telling you please review. Please, please review. 


	3. Sword of Friendship Konoha Blade

Chapter 3: Sword of Friendship. Konoha's Blade

As Tsunade started talking, everyone made silence. It was obvious that something important was coming up. The chuunin alongside the Hokage stood up firmly on their feet. The wind was blowing softly and it didn't make a sound.

But also far away Tsunade wasn't the only one giving speeches. Dark Soul and his companions did. In the Castle of the Darkness he stood before them to greet the guest he invited. Many of them came from other dimensions. Dark Soul started off:

-Welcome guest and friends, I'm Dark Soul ruler of the dimension you are… The Dark one… But why do many people believe that Darkness is evil? I assure you my intentions of the Regeneration I've been speaking are more than just a plan to take over anything.

"Since I was a kid, I learned that nobody was fair. Nor anyone nor anything. But then I discovered fate. A great weapon fate. I decided to battle fate in order to regain control of my life. I battled in almost all battlefields and won, except when I discovered a boy. A boy like no other, the one with more power that I could ever dream. That boy was Rymer Daze. He beat one of my clones when trying to get the power I needed to complete the Prophecy Stone. He showed me that madness never wins and absolute desire is also failure. Although, I will revenge myself and the power of the Orichalcus will grow."

Tsunade told all the people about the problem and the causes. The War that was coming and the reason she made them come…

"Fellow partners, there's a phrase that was invented long ago for this time: The enemy of my enemy is my friend. We may be facing the greatest menace to the Anime World. They call him Dark Soul cause no light can enter in his heart full of hatred. Some of you have already experienced the devastating power of his will. But Dark Soul wasn't always like that. When he was young he was a happy kid. I know that because when I became jounin I took care of the group he was. He may resign all those moments but he's dangerous, he possesses great amount of chakra. And with the maximum key to the darkness: the orichalcus. Might may not even crush its evil powers. That's why we called you here. United we will stand to any attack, we possess also great power: The power of Friendship. Let's use the sword of friendship and eradicate the madness of this world…"

Dark Soul was also talking them about methods, and power.

"The Seal is your responsibility. It takes the soul of the loser in a battle no matter whom. I want you to know that I appreciate your help. I've been told of some of you who desire to get your revenge. Don't worry you'll get what you want. But remember this is a war and in a war…"

Tsunade:

"…Anybody can die. You are risking your life. But you can wait at home until the darkness kills you and take your soul away. That's why we will have you trained. There are many ways to battle in this war. The enemy will be silent as wind and fast as light. They could even try to distract you with anything and try to enter the village at all costs. They could even turn into yourself and pretend you are the enemy. So be prepared for everything. They even…"

Dark Soul:

"…Try to set traps or to pretend to join your side. Remember trust anyone but yourself. Even if they say they are heroes they will try to deceive you. So stay alert. This time…"

Tsunade:

"Everyone will fight…"

Dark Soul:

"The Darkness…"

Tsunade:

"The Light and Friendship…"

Both:

"Will prevail…"

After that speech everyone at the stadium of the chuunin selection exam were silent. The chuunin guide the people to hotel rooms. Rymer followed a large group to the east of the Hidden Village of Leaf. They entered into a big hotel called The Shinobi. AS far as he could see it was a nice hotel. The lobby had yellow-like walls with tall columns. Rymer registered in the room 102. Next to him was Sakura Kinomoto's room, the 103. Rymer thought it was way too nice for them to give all the guests rooms to stay before the war. Luxury and comfort wasn't of that much importance right now.

Naruto walked in a street near the stadium. He wasn't alone; soon Uchiha Sasuke and Hatake Kakashi appeared.

-Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke, what are you doing here? - asked Naruto.

-Naruto, I need to prepare you for this war. We, jounin, are members of the first group. That means we are going to attack first, if the enemy attacks us. You and Sasuke are going to join it too; you are special ninjas. Oh and you'll meet Gaara from the Desert again. Normally only Konoha will defend itself. But as Tsunade said, they are anime too and they are going to be attacked as well. – explained Kakashi.

-Naruto come…- said Sasuke with his sharp eyes.

-Ok…- answered Naruto. The better the prepared he would have more chances to defeat Rymer…

They disappeared.

Rymer walked out of his room to the balcony. He watched the distant the forest of the outside. There were people entering the gate still. Shikamaru's job wasn't finished yet. He still remembered Girla. Where was her? Didn't she receive an invitation? Or did Dark Soul took her away from him, deceived her or even…? He couldn't think the worse.

-You look worried.- said a voice coming from the side balcony.

-Sakura it's you… Nah, I am worried. – said Rymer.

-You are never worried; it's strange watching you like that. There must be something troubling your mind.- said Sakura waving her brown hair.

-This war, I… I mean, we, all of us had many adventures before but this one… is different. – said Rymer lying.

-I know what you are trying to tell me but I don't think that's what you are worried for. There must be something even more important than this…- asked Sakura slowly closing here eyes.

-Sakura you can't read my mind.

-Yeah I know. But you should be honest too. We are all friends fighting for the same cause. – said her.

-Ok, it's true. I'm worried about some person I met, I'm worried she has fallen to the darkness and joined Dark Soul. – told her Rymer.

-Don't worry, we all must face this once in lifetime.

-What do you mean? – asked Rymer.

-Just look around you, nobody is too worried; we are heroes. I know that she won't fall to the darkness. Since you are destined to lead the future of a dimension you may panic and even fear the task. But they know, you told me that, fate is made by yourself. Fate doesn't choose is bearer you are the one who chooses your future. – explained Sakura.

-Well you are right… - said Rymer looking down.

-This night… It may be well to rest and so, but I'm excited about this new adventure I want to go out. Want to come with me?- asked Sakura.

-Well…ok- answered Rymer. He blushed.

They both entered their room to change. Rymer looked at the mirror. What was he thinking? A problem with no end? For sure she'll come back.

They took a walk on Konoha's park down the moonlight. Sakura used a blue skirt and a white blouse. Rymer used a blue shirt and black jeans. They walk down in a straight way talking about their past and expecting an unexpected future to finish well. They also met with Inuyasha and Kagome. They were standing in a little bridge of what looked like a Japanese garden.

-What a coincidence…- said Kagome.

-Yeah… - said Sakura looking down and blushing.

-Rymer…- said Inuyasha greeting him.

-Inuyasha…- said Rymer in return.

Quickly the girls started to talk to each other far from them.

-Sakura, what are you doing with Rymer this late?- asked Kagome.

-Nothing special he's just making me company.

-Aren't you two on a date? - asked Kagome.

-…No of course not. - said Sakura blushing.

- So? – said Kagome. – He asked you out?

- No Kagome, don't be annoying…- said Sakura.

The boys on the other hand seemed very interested in this night's moon.

- The moon is shining a lot this night. – said Rymer.

- You know what that means, right? – asked Inuyasha.

- Maybe it's just a drill to test our abilities? – suggested Rymer.

- We can't take the risk. Call the girls we are going…- ordered Inuyasha.

Rymer called the girls and they ran over to the town square. Some Dark beings where attacking. They weren't that much; they alone could handle them. "Warming up? This isn't Dark Soul's style at all. " thought Rymer. Rymer and Inuyasha summoned out their sword. Kagome summoned her bow and Sakura called upon the power of her own star making her staff appear. The monsters looked like shadows with form.

Inuyasha started things of waving his sword at the shadows. They melt with the floor to dodge his attack. They walked behind Sakura. She released Jump and jumped away. Rymer attack them by behind and hit one of them. But then it regenerated. Kagome tried to hit them with magical arrows but still.

-They are…- said Sakura.

-Regenerating… - said Inuyasha.

-There has to be a way…- said Kagome.

The shadows kept appearing and surrounded them. They were getting close, too close.

-Shield! – called upon Sakura to her card.

-It will give us time but not as much as we need…- said Rymer.

The barrier was getting dense and the shadows were pushing it.

-Prepare for the worst! – exclaimed Rymer.

-Wait! – said Naruto.

He appeared from the shadows of a fountain. He had a scroll on his hand. He performed the seal of the dragon, monkey, dog, and dragon.

-Seal of Light! Konoha Blade! – said Naruto.

A seal crossed all the shadows, and an enormous and gigantic sword made of chakra fell from the sky hitting all of the shadows, erasing them from earth.

-Perfect timing…- said Kagome.

-It was nothing… Prepare for the worst the Shadows may appear everywhere. You need to use light techniques to get to kill them. – explained Naruto.

"Awesome…" thought Rymer "Naruto has developed his skills far much. The last time I saw this attack was from Tsunade. And now Naruto learned to use it."

"Interesting guy… Uzumaki Naruto" thought Inuyasha.

* * *

A/N: Hey readers please, I'm tired of doing this but please review. I'll thank you if you review only once. 


	4. Assembling of Teams Engage the Games

Hello again! In this chapter teams will be assigned. Those teams won't fight as an army because ninjas don't fight like that. In teams a captain must predict every move and also help the other members of the team by using strategies. Please review... hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Chapter 4: Assembling of Teams. Engage the Games

2 months of training later…(A/N Well the people of the other series couldn't be ninjas from a day to a another…They trained for 2 months in order to learn some ninjas techniques but only the basic their actual style of battling was much different.)

The sun rose up in the sky. Morning was starting; a new day started in Konoha. The sunrays penetrated the window of Sakura Kinomoto's room. She woke up. Still she missed Kero waking her up all days. She stood up and walked out to the balcony. The day was starting and she was seeing a beautiful view that morning. She entered her room again. She took a small breakfast and got dressed. At the same time…

-Ringgggggggggggggggggg!! – rang the alarm clock. Rymer turned it off as soon as we got down of the bed. A new bright day was starting. The sunrays hit his face making him close his eyes. He remembered yesterday when the shadows attacked. But if he was correct someone was helping Dark Soul. Rymer had experienced those creatures before; another world is an enemy also.

If Tsunade was correct today they will assemble teams of five people. He hoped they got to choose the members of a team. Tsunade told to them after yesterday's fight. She knew that this would happen. But Rymer knows… who's behind…

Rymer got dressed and went outside his room. He saw at the same moment, Sakura Kinomoto was leaving too. Today she seemed a bit sad. Rymer wore a blue t-shirt and black jeans as usual. Sakura wore a rose blouse and a white skirt. They both looked at themselves for a second.

-Hello…- greeted Rymer.

-Hi… Good morning – answered Sakura.

They walked outside the hotel. Many people woke up early to get to work but today the village was calm. It seemed that war times are painful and stressful to Konoha. Sakura looked around her watching only the movement of leaves falling. It look like if fall had started already.

-Where are we supposed to go? – asked Sakura smiling.

-To the main Conference Room…- answered Rymer. – Today the Five-man teams are going to be formed.

-Do you think we'll get to choose? – asked Sakura.

-Maybe… we are here cause we want to; so they may let us choose. – answered Rymer.

"Rymer looks so mysterious today… I wonder what is he thinking now?" asked Rymer.

They walked to the main conference room. The path was well made; grass covered most of the street. The door was open and some jounin were guarding it. They asked id's before letting you in. Sakura and Rymer showed them theirs.

-You are free to enter. But before we must explain to you the formation of teams…- said a guard.

They showed them a scroll. Four people followed the leader. An image of formations and skills of the members of a team were shown.

-As you may have noticed. Teams will be formed like this. A leader, the best strategist and it must be strong; possessing the guts to order the team he's in charge of; because he's responsible for the lives of his partners and most important teammates and comrades. This ceremony has the purpose to make the teams balancing the power and battle styles and weapons. Be ready! – he explained…

A big sign said: "Search for your seat with your name…and please wait."

Rymer and Sakura entered and searched for the chairs with their names on. They weren't together so with a good-bye they separated… Rymer got a seat in the front row. "Don't know what it means, but I think is ok. " thought Rymer.

Next to him the seat was labeled Nara Shikamaru. He wasn't there yet. Rymer didn't know what they meant by placing them in the front row but it was ok. He looked around you. People started entering the conference room. Shikamaru was between those. He sat next to Rymer.

-Good morning…- said Shikamaru. He looked tired.

-Good morning. –said Rymer.

When everybody sat, Tsunade appeared. She spoke loudly and clear.

-Good morning and welcome again! I hope that you rested well yesterday night. - "Yeah right!" thought Rymer. – Today we gather to form teams. Teams will be the way we'll fight in this war. Large armies won't do against the Orichalcus. So the teams must be formed in a way so the powers and abilities of each of its members help in a way. Power and mental strength will be balanced to form perfect teams. A leader will order each team. The leader must be the one matching the mental and strength abilities. Their leaders will know this time at this same place the teams. Hearing this list please stand up and come to the front.

"Nara Shikamaru" he stood up and went to the front with a sight.

"Uchiha Sasuke" The sharp eyes boy stood up.

"Aburame Shino" The bug clan member stood ip.

"Kurama" The Red-haired human fox went up.

"Ray" The Drigger user stood up too.

"Moto Yugi" The King of Games also stood up.

Those people were already in the stage. The Hokage led each one a piece of paper. That piece of paper contained the members of the teams. Everyone checked theirs lists. They didn't look troubled but they wondered who were the people who they didn't know.

-Some of the people who aren't on teams will be reported tomorrow, they'll be assigned special tasks.- said Tsunade.

"Remember what the meaning of teamwork is. A team cannot win if it isn't united. Leaders, you are responsible about what happens to your friends; you are responsible for their lives. All the teammates most work together in order to get to their goal. "

"You are free to go now… Thanks for you time…" said Tsunade and she walked outside of the conference room by the backstage.

Rymer stood up and went outside. He looked at the sky and he had the strange feeling that he was going to see something which will exceed his imagination. Teaming up with new people and old friends will be interesting. Maybe he'll learn new techniques. But who would be his captain? Thinking about this he took a stroll in the park. The sun was shining and the sunrays passed trough the trees.

The shadows of yesterday still troubled him. Those monsters were supposed to be vanished. He remembered sealing the Dark Door once. Maybe he… betrayed him? Doesn't look like it to Rymer. "He would have come then, to tell me…" thought Rymer. Fall was getting into Konoha, many leaves had already turned yellow. Those remembered him the Konoha mark.

Dark Soul had everything planned, and if everything did what it had, soon all the world will be at is mercy. He watched as Orichimaru and Yami Marik went out on their first mission. The castle of Darkness was still dark at morning. Although the castle seemed deserted it was full of people. Suddenly, the door to Dark Soul's room opened. A man with blue hair and two different eye colors entered.

-Sorry if I disturb you, but we want to know what is the first mission about? – asked Dartz.

-Well, my dear Dartz, they are going to view. I've turned the Games against the Anime. I sent Isaac (Golden Sun 1 & 2) and his partners alongside with some shadows to Konoha. They only are there for me too see the true power of the Anime.- explained Dark Soul.

-That means Orochimaru and Marik are your eyes…- said Dartz.

-Exactly. And it doesn't matter because we get souls no matter who wins. But that's not all. They have been assigned a plan B. Many surprises await Rymer Daze for rejecting my invite. He will regret it. They aren't the only games that are here, soon the Games most powerful weapon will be mine…– said Dark Soul laughing.

Isaac the Earth user's team was headed to Konoha. They already used Mia the water user's psyenergy Teleport. With that they were able to cross the barrier within the worlds. Jumping from trees to trees they reached the forest near Konoha's entrance.

-Isaac – said Jenna the fire user.. – You think we are doing what's correct?

-Of course Jenna. – answered the blond. – Dark Soul told us about this place… It has to be destroyed.

-Can we trust Dark Soul, Isaac? – asked Garret of Mars.

-Yeah, I mean just look at his name…- said Sheba the wind user.

-I don't want to do anything bad…- said Ivan the wind user and mind reader.

-Our power is able to crush this town. I trust Dark Soul. –said Isaac. – Remember what he said? The power of the Prophecy stone at full power is far greater than the Golden Sun, which means that Alex's power can be beaten using the power of the Prophecy Stone. That's why I want to help Dark Soul and beat Alex once for all.

-I'm with Isaac let's do it. – said Mia.

-Wait guys! – said Piers. – Remember our promise; don't use the Seal of Orichalcus. If anyone of us is losing in a battle try using retreat or any other psyenergy to escape. Don't fall into temptation. Don't risk your lives; this isn't worth it.

-Thanks for remind us Piers…But you know we won't.- said Felix.

They all scattered and placed in different positions around the village. The forest was a great hiding place and in the shadows they prepared for the assault. They had to be careful; ninjas always laid traps. They prepared for a battle Konoha wouldn't forget.

Rymer heard some bushes moving behind him. He looked back and saw Sasuke walking with Sakura K(That's Sakura Kinomoto not Haruno Sakura). Yusuke was also walking with them. And in the distance he saw Naruto coming too. All of them placed before him.

-At last we find you Rymer…- said Yusuke.

-We thought you were here so we came to tell you… - said Sakura smiling.

-You are in the team. Uchiha Sasuke's Team No. 1 – said Sasuke.

Rymer got surprised but his team was pretty strong. Still what Tsunade said about balancing teams… "Is the enemy so powerful?" thought Rymer.

"I'm glad he's in our team…" thought Naruto "Maybe our greatest battle will be held outside…And friendship will prove useful there…"

"… At least he isn't crazy as Naruto. Maybe I'll like working with him." Thought Sasuke.

"Hn. Yeah Rymer is in our team!" thought Yusuke.

"But still, Rymer doesn't seem happy to be in our team, maybe the fact that he wasn't chosen as team leader has him worried…" thought Sakura.

Suddenly all of them turned back. They all sensed a strong mass of energy surrounding the village. Isaac and his partners were already on the move. They started a seal around the town. A giant brown colored semi sphere appeared in the sky covering the entire hidden village of leaf.

-Who are they? – asked Yusuke.

-No idea. – answered Sasuke. – Let's move to the town gate!

-Ok! - answered everyone.

They moved jumping trough the trees. They reached the town gate sooner than they thought. But there was a team already there. Nara Shikamaru's team was there. Akimichi Chouji, Yoh Asakura, Kagome and Joey Wheeler were there too.

-Everybody; are you ok? – asked Shikamaru.

-Yeah but those guys are tough. – said Joey.

-We need a strategy to win… - said Yoh.

-Shikamaru we need a plan before it's too late. –said Chouji.

-Stop your muttering; you can't win! – said a voice. Eight figures appeared in front of the team. They stood up before them.

-Before you realize, your souls will have already been extracted from your bodies. –said Isaac.

-Prepare to fight! – said Garet.

Felix, Jenna, Sheba and Piers charged to Shikamaru's team. But before Sasuke's team entered the battle. A sword made out of spiritual energy fell in front of them stopping their attack.

-Seems that you need help Shikamaru…- said a voice. It came from the top of a building. Shikamaru looked up and saw five persons standing up in the ceiling of a nearby building.

-Perfect timing, Yugi…-said Shikamaru.

-Sasuke! – yelled Yugi. – Evacuate the persons out of the front gate. They need to be safe!

Sasuke's team moved out and disappeared. Rymer looked back, he could sense and enormous quantity of energy within their bodies.

-You are going to regret that order. – said Felix.

-You can't beat us like that so easy. – said Isaac.

-Think again, we got you outnumbered. – said Shikamaru.

-Still Shikamaru…It won't be so easy…- said Yugi.

Yugi's teammates jumped to the floor and joined Shikamaru's. The adepts separated. Felix gathered Jenna, Sheba and Piers while Isaac called Garet, Ivan and Mia. Felix's group went for the right and Isaac's took the left. But suddenly a wall of sand stopped Felix's group on their tracks and so did a wall made out of spiritual energy.

-You aren't getting away… you know right? – asked Yoh to Isaac.

-Don't go just yet…- said Gaara.

-You see… you'll have to deal with us in order to break into the city. – said Shikamaru.

-We won't let you pass! – exclaimed Yugi.

-Well then prepare to feel the power of the Alchemy at full level. – said Felix.

-You'll experience energy, as you never witnessed before - said Isaac.

-Ragnarok! – summoned Isaac and Felix. Two enormous swords made out of psyenergy descended from the sky and impacted with the walls. The Anime teams were ready for a big surprise…


End file.
